Drunken chronicles of the Seven
by Newage416
Summary: With everything in the magical world coming back to normal, Percy Jackson and Crew decide to celebrate with some 'special help' from Mr. D's trade. When nothing goes as expected, can the demigods survive the wildest night no one can remember? Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings everyone, this is Newage416 here with a brand new story for this profile. I must warn, though, that this little two-shot is pushing it a little as far as I am aware. I am new to something like this so bear with me. This two-shot has suggestive themes and mentions of alcohol so be sure that you intended to click on this story. This story was actually brought up by my cousin while we were discussing fanfiction and this prompt just suddenly came up. 'Drunken Chronicles of the Seven' is brought to you by Newage416 and my cousin. Be ready.**

**WARNING: After this, part 2 will be written and the rating will be higher. Keep that in mind. Without further ado, let's rock!**

**Annabeth: I have a bad feeling about this**

**Me: Well…yeah **

**Percy: 'Mentions of alcohol'?**

**Annabeth: 'Suggestive themes'?**

**Me: Get off my back guys, this is something new for me. Besides, shouldn't you two be studying for something?**

**Annabeth: Summer break**

**Percy: Thank the gods!**

**Annabeth: Even the smart ones need a break every now and then**

**Me: I agree. So let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Story concept developed by my cousin.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Percy blew the horn, signaling his arrival. The success of his latest quest benefited both Jupiter and Half-blood, and it was a time to celebrate. With the treaty finalized and trade running smoothly between the two superpowers, demigods from both sides were finally able to breath. Octavian's final defeat and Gaea's failure assured that things were back to normal…sort of. With Mr. D on Mount Olympus and Chiron feeling generous, talks of a party began surfacing.

As Percy entered the camp, he was tackled by his girlfriend/fiancé: Annabeth. He planted a big kiss on her lips and she returned it with enough fire and passion that should've been illegal. The broke apart for a quick breath before Percy noticed some people watching them, especially Drew. The son of Poseidon chuckled nervously. "I think people are staring," he said.

"You're just now noticing, Seaweed Brain?"

He shrugged. "Well…"

Annabeth sighed and smacked him upside the head. "What am I going to do with you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Um, maybe you can help me convince Chiron to have a big party tonight?"

"How big a party?"

"We're old enough to have some 'fun' if you catch my drift," Percy said.

"If you're talking about some extra drinks, then good luck convincing Chiron. You know his 'No alcoholic beverages' rule, right?"

Percy sighed. Obviously she was right. "Ok, but what can we do?"

"Look, we can set up a little party in Bunker 9, but you cannot tell anyone who will warn Chiron. We're both old enough to handle this, and I think we can have one night without rules."

Percy was wide-eyed. Was Annabeth seriously suggesting moving behind Chiron's orders? This wasn't like her at all. Percy didn't think much of it and nodded in agreement. He knew that the 7 had to come, along with the Hermes kids, and a few Apollo kids for music and entertainment. He didn't dare consider inviting Drew since the last time she was invited. Three relationships were destroyed right as she walked in the door. Percy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and ran off to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

As Apollo drove the Sun further into the West, demigods were preparing for the best night of their lives. Travis and Connor led a team of Hermes kids to a nearby liquor store and grabbed as much as they could. Apollo kids began stocking up on the latest in party music, including something called 'Dubstep'. Nico was even participating in the preparations by preparing some of his favorite meals for the party. With more knowledge of his history coming in, he had learned new recipes that everyone loved. No one except Jason still knew about his secret, and he was glad he knew someone was kind enough to keep it for him.

Leo was in hyper mode in Bunker 9. His marvelous workshop was a mess according to Annabeth, and with only a few hours until the party, he had to think of something. With Festus fully operational, along with Butch the Table and other marvelous inventions at his disposal, Leo had a fighting chance to get things cleaned up. As he sent his drones to clean up, he noticed a blueprint rolled up on his bench. He walked over and opened it. He was working on a new ship, the Argo IV, and it was fitted with brand new toys and functions such as Invisibility, Shields, and higher maneuverability for easier escapes. Of course, no one else wanted to help him make another Argo ship.

_A fleet of Argo battleships just in case someone else wants to kill us,_ he argued. _It would look so cool!_

The answer was always the same: no. Still, wishful thinking, right? His drones had finished cleaning, and with a floor he could actually see, he knew he was ready. "Festus, please open the doors. I think we have some guests that must be invited," he said.

The humanoid robot beeped in response and opened the door. On the other side, the Seven greeted him. Leo smiled as he invited them all in. With everyone organized, including the wines and traditional Ancient Greek beverages, they all took their goblets. Percy and Annabeth held their hands tight, Jason and Piper intertwined their arms together, Hazel and Frank with each other's cups, and Nico and Leo with mugs filled with wine.

Percy stepped forward. "A toast to our victory. We sacrificed a lot over the past few months, including most of our sanity. We won age-old battles and made new allies all at the same time. Now, we can rest in peace knowing that no one else has the guts to challenge us!"

"Here, here!"

"A toast to all of us who led the gods out of their slumps and gave them the power to reason with themselves!"

"Here, here!"

"A toast to all our future adventures. May the Fates guide us!"

"HERE, HERE!"

Everyone took a swing of their drinks. Percy nearly spit his out while Annabeth slowly swallowed her drink. Jason was almost used to it while Piper tried her best not to throw up. Nico, Leo, Frank and Hazel took it slowly as the burning liquid ran down their throats. Leo now knew how fire tastes like.

Percy stabilized himself on a nearby bench. "Ok, not what I expected," he said.

"What did you expect, blue Dr. Pepper?" Annabeth asked.

"Want me to be honest?"

Annabeth smirked at her fiancé. When they announced their engagement, everyone was thrilled. While Nico was managing his thoughts about Thalia, he also felt sadness when they were engaged. He was still trying to find himself. Annabeth slowly finished her goblet and set it down.

"Ok, can we all try not to drink too much of this? We cannot let Chiron know we are drinking, otherwise we would never hear the end of it," Jason said.

"Key word: try," Leo pointed out.

"Shut up."

Leo chuckled. "Ok, three goblets of this throughout the night. That goes for all of us. Let's try to drink a goblet an hour apart from each other. Maybe more. That should minimize the hangover we may have," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "Can we all agree on that?"

Everyone responded in agreement. Percy finished his goblet and set it down next to Annabeth's. After about a minute, he reached for the bottle again. No one stopped him. Soon, everyone was taking another swing, this time more used to the taste. A few minutes later, demigods began arriving and already a whole bottle of wine was gone.

* * *

12:00 Midnight

The wine was all gone. 5 bottles gone and the party began getting wild. More demigods began arriving, and soon, all of Camp Half-Blood was attending.

_God of Olympus,_ Percy thought to himself as he stared into the red liquid in his goblet.

**A/N: Ok guys, that is part 1 of this two-shot. Remember, I do not support drinking unless you are absolutely sure you can handle it AND you are of legal age. These guys are following the Ancient Greek drinking age, not America's. Well, until next time**

**-Newage416**


	2. Waking up

**A/N: Well guys, if you are reading this, then you want to know what happens next. If you are used to my old stories of less drinking and suggestive themes, then please know that I am going back to that as soon as possible. Bear with me, for this is a one-time deal. So, let's get back to the story. The gang isn't here right now due to some unforeseen events. Let's get this started.**

**UPDATE: **_**Quest for Reyna **_**will continue, despite its long hiatus. I may have found what I need to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Annabeth felt the drumming in her head. It reminded her of a TV show that she would usually watch while at home.

Home. She missed her brothers and her stepmom. Her father probably still has no idea that she is still alive. With the 'waking up from Tartarus' drama and the mortal who knew more about them than they thought, she had little time to find her family. She owed them big time for forgetting them. Once she found her phone, and once she was away from camp, she would give them a call. She remembered when Percy called his mom after Olympus was safe.

_Wait, I'm alive still?_

_**Wake up Annabeth! Wake up!**_

_5 more minutes!_

_**Wake up now!**_

_Leave me alone! Go back to bed!_

_**What bed?!**_

Annabeth's eyes shot open. A small part of her brain managed to bring her back from whatever she was dreaming, if she was dreaming at all. Underneath her wasn't a soft cushion that was her bed. Over her wasn't a lovely woven blanket that she enjoyed. All she felt was the cold, hard ground that belonged outside. She pushed herself off of the ground, only to be hit by a raging headache. Realizing that she had done more than she wanted to the night before, she knew she was in so much trouble. She slowly raised herself off of the ground and stood up. One of her shoes was missing, and all she felt were leaves and twigs under her bare left foot.

The world around her began to spin. She felt like she was going to throw up. She rested herself on a tree and vomited into a bush. A burning sensation was felt in her throat as she knew what it was. The drinks she had that last night were too much. After feeling her stomach loosen up, she propped herself back up. The world continued to spin, but she felt herself stabilizing. The world finally stopped spinning and she found herself calm. The sun had not come up yet, and she was glad for that. She read once that sunlight with a hangover was not the best combination. With her mind still fuzzy, she found the strength to begin walking. Immediately she knew where she was.

To her left was Zeus's Fist. She smiled as she remembered her quest into the Labyrinth, the quest that confirmed her feelings for Percy were true. She involuntarily found her hand softly grazing her lips. She had no thoughts in mind when she kissed Percy in Mt. Saint Helens all those years ago.

A soft breeze blew past Annabeth, and she found herself shivering. She crossed her arms to keep herself warm, but discovered something that made her heart stop. She wasn't wearing a shirt! Worse, she wasn't wearing a bra!

"Oh shi—"

She looked around the ground, frantically looking for her camp shirt. She was still wearing her necklace at least. She covered her breasts as she looked. Finally, she noticed some orange on the Fist. She ran toward the Fist and grabbed the shirt. Unfortunately for her, it was torn beyond any hope of covering herself. Without her bra in sight, she cursed as she continued to cover herself. She found a few big leaves, and with the skills of a seamstress, she crafted a makeshift bra. It clung tightly to her, showing her size, but as long as she can get back to her cabin without anyone running past her, she would be OK.

Annabeth prepared to walk out of the forest, but she froze. She checked her hips. At least she was wearing her pants. All she was missing was a shoe, a shirt, a bra, and probably her pride. She guided herself out of the forest and into a clearing. She looked around the camp. The whole party wasn't contained in Bunker 9. Campers were sprawled out all over the camp, some missing some clothing, some missing more. Annabeth shielded her eyes. In the distance, she saw Nico crawling on the ground without a shirt. He was groaning in pain, probably the hangover was killing him.

She was going to help Nico, but she needed to get a shirt. Last thing she needs is a boy, or a girl, staring at her. She didn't roll both ways, but some campers tried to get her to join the other side.

She began walking toward her cabin. Looks like the Athena cabin didn't survive the party as the door was broken. She continued to walk slowly, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement on the beach. She turned to only see a fishing net. She sighed as she continued walking. Again it moved, and it caught the topless girl's eye. Indeed she saw something moving, and it appeared to be a human trapped. She walked over to see who it was. She had to walk over some campers as she did so. When she got close, she knew who it was.

"Percy?"

The son of Poseidon shifted in his sleep. He was underneath the fishing net with a bottle of wine in his hands. It appeared to be empty, but Annabeth didn't want to think about it. She swore to herself to never look at another bottle of wine as long as she lived. She removed the net from her boyfriend's unconscious body.

Annabeth tried shaking him awake, but he was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. An earthquake wouldn't shake him from his sleep. She tried shaking him again and even resorted to smacking him so he could wake up. No such luck.

The daughter of Athena sighed. "Your mom made blue cookies," she whispered into his ear.

Immediately Percy woke up and wide eyed. Before he could say anything, he exclaimed in pain. The headaches were quick to attack him. He tossed the bottle of wine away from the beach and slowly rose to his feet. "Annabeth, what happened last night, and why—"

He stopped as he focused on his girlfriend. She was sitting there in her shorts and a leaf bra. Percy blushed a bright red as he realized he had never seen Annabeth so naked before. Well, he was used to seeing her in a tank top and shorts, but that was usually it. Annabeth followed his gaze to her chest and punched him. "Quit staring!"

He snapped out of his gaze and quickly looked away. "Um, sorry, but uh—"

"Don't say anything. I hope nothing happened last night," she said.

"Never underestimate the power of wine," her boyfriend said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy helped his girlfriend to her feet, and with too much strength, pulled her right into his chest. They both collided, and Annabeth exclaimed in pain and shock. Percy was at a loss of words as he tried apologizing. Annabeth blushed as her arms were wrapped around her boyfriend.

"Umm—"

"Yeah." Percy removed his shirt. "Here, put this on."

Annabeth quickly took the shirt and put it on. She left her makeshift bra on and straightened her hair. For the first time that morning, she breathed normally. "Ok, so that's taken care of," she said.

"Yeah," Percy concluded. "Now what?"

"Well, I saw Nico at his cabin. See if you can help some of the campers recover from their hangovers, I'm going to try and figure out what the Hades happened last night."

Percy nodded. "Alright, so who first?"

Before Annabeth could say anything, they heard a loud sneeze come from the Sound. They both looked over and noticed a small canoe on fire in the middle of the water, followed by some girly screaming. Without thinking of anything, Percy jumped into the water and swam toward the burning boat. Annabeth fixed her hair and began walking around camp.

* * *

Percy sighed as he set Leo onto the shore. He was missing his shoes and his pants, which made rescuing him near impossible, but at least he was alright. Annabeth came back with one of the new campers, a girl names Amanda, in her arms. The little 12 year-old may have drank either the wine on accident or some of Leo's Marvelous Mango Madness, a drink he and Dakoda whipped up on their last visit to Jupiter. Annabeth set the little girl down and walked back to the stables, where the sounds of a human were being emitted by a horse.

"Can you help me?" Annabeth asked.

"With what?"

"Cleaning horse poop. Apparently Frank is in there covered in it, and since you were able to clean the stables before, you can do it again," Annabeth said.

The son of Poseidon sighed as he walked over ahead of Annabeth, apparently grumbling to himself on how Frank keeps getting into awkward situations like this. Annabeth sat down next to little Amanda and looked over the Sound. Trident Island was seen emerging from the thick fog. The island, a gift from Poseidon, housed the statues of the heroes of the Titan War, both surviving and the fallen. Those who fell were seen wearing a cloak with their weapon of choice.

Since she left to help the camp, Annabeth was able to acquire some proper clothing from her cabin. She felt embarrassed that she was so exposed to her boyfriend, especially since she woke up that morning with no top at all.

"Giddy-yup," she heard behind her.

Annabeth turned around and finally noticed Chiron in the middle of the camp. He was out cold and in his centaur form with Hazel on his back. She was wearing a Stetson and was hunched over her wise teacher. Her leg was twitching and she was muttering 'Giddy-yup'. Annabeth held back a laugh as she watched Hazel trying to ride Chiron.

Suddenly, a horrible stench greeting Annabeth. She turned over and saw Percy with Frank on the ground. They both were covered in horse poop. The son of Poseidon looked angry, especially at Frank. "He freaked out, reverted to human form, and attacked me with poop. Honestly, I just want to forget this day ever happened."

Annabeth chuckled. "You and me both. Go wash up before you go to sleep, otherwise you will wake your father in Atlantis," she said.

"And make sure you are wearing clothes before you go to bed, otherwise Athena will have to deal with her daughter streaking," Percy responded.

"I bet you'd like that, huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't start. Anyway, yeah I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Annabeth smiled. "I'd kiss you, but you stink."

Percy smirked and walked away, dragging Frank away. Annabeth smiled as she watched her boyfriend disappear into the showers, toss Frank to the side, and turn on the water. She began walked back to her cabin, and before she could say goodnight to the camp, she noticed Piper and Jason both exiting the Zeus cabin. Piper was wearing a sheet while Jason was in his boxers. They both looked awkwardly at each other before running in separate directions. Annabeth shook her head, made sure she had her clothes on comfortably, and fell asleep.

_I better not wake up naked_

**Lol, challenge accepted**

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. There will be a new version of this coming up on here later on, and it will be M rated. I will not be writing it since I am having a good friend of mine write it. Remember to review and expect updates soon. Until next time!**

**-Unknown**


End file.
